1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine fuel injection control system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fuel injection control system configured to execute a pilot injection in advance of a main injection.
2. Background Information
Fuel injection devices equipped with a pilot injection function are a well-known format of fuel injection device for diesel engines, as exemplified in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-155783. The pilot injection is a small quantity of fuel that is injected in advance of (prior to) the main injection and serves to reduce the ratio of premixed combustion. The advantage of a pilot injection is that it can improve combustion noise and exhaust emissions performance.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine fuel injection control system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.